User blog:Zushin/Dragonball RGT
Hi everyone ;) I'm working with my manga that replaces GT. It follows dragonball Z and I think its pretty good acctually. Now I'm working with my character designs. Also I will upload some of my work at this blog topic. So if youre interested you can write your opinion and advices here. I don't know when I will publish my comic, cause now I have a lot of work in college, also I'm working on my Budokai 4 mod ( I'm new at moding, but I study this art hard and I don't give up easilly). A bit about RGT plot. It is GT actually, but with some serious fixes. RGT begins at the same spot as original: Goku is fighting Uub to test his strenght. It is not shown which of them is a winner. After the fight Goku and Uub sits at the edge of Kami's palace and talks about the past and Goku tells him the story of Majin Buu. They separate their ways - Goku goes home to meet his familly and friends, Uub returns to his willage. Goku and his friends were having a good time when suddenly are interrupted by unknown Kai who invites them to his planet to partisipate against his warriors at martial arts turnament. Goku and his friends accepts chalange. Latter it is revealed that unknown Kai is Elder Kais brother, the one that sealed him in to Z Sword. Meanwhileon earth, Pan steals dragonballs from Kami's lookout (Black star) and makes wish that all Goku's friends become young again( She does that after she hears about Krillins aging sorrows). Dende and Popo tells to Z fighters that black star dragonballs were created by demon lord Garlic as tool to corrupt people of earth and destroy the world by human hands. It is revealed that if black star dragonballs won't be gathered in 1 year whole earth will be destroyed. After the turnament Goku, Trunks and Pan( Since she was responsible for the accident) travels acrros the galaxy to gather the dragonballs. On their trip they met Doctor Myu, Ledgic, Baby and etc. The same shit as in orginal, exept few things. After they collect all seven dragonballs and returns home they notice that everyone has changed(IEveryone became Tsuffless after Baby's gene infection) and that those who weren't infected were defeated bu Baby and his Warrior's ( Mutated saiyans). Goku fights baby and becomes Super SS4. Lost in rage he even atacks his friends, but they are saved by Future Trunks who cuts Gokus tail to return him to normal state. Trunks and C16 from alternate future tells Z-Fighters that earth in their time was destroyed by unknown force and that threat is comming to earth. After the battle Goku understands that SS4 is too dangerous so he goes to Kai's world to learn how to control it. Meanwhile on earth strange things began to happen. Myu and doctor Gero fuses alternate timelines which gives more power to deateated villains.C17 from alternate timeline joins forces with with normal C17 and opens hells Gate to release terror and fear upon human world. Z- Fighters fights desperrately and manages to deafeat evil forces, but after the fusion of two androinds ultimate villain is born. Trunks fusses with Goten to become Gotenks again but even SS3 Gotenks can't stand a chance against the montress power of Super C17. Luckily Piccollu fusses with his father Daimo to become Super Namec and by the help of Future Trunks and Vegeta manages to deafeat Super C17. As battle seems to come to an end Cell apears to absorb wounded Super C17 and beats all of Z Fighters, but at the right moment SS4 Goku comes and destroys Cell once and for all. To prevent similar accidents Piccolu tells farewell to Gohan and leaves earth to become hells guardian. Shadow dragon Saga begins with Z fighters summoning Enternal Dragon to rebuild destroyed cities and bring back killed humans, but after wish making dragonballs goes dark and Shadow dragon apears. He tell Z-fighters overused dragonballs and that 7 evil dragons will lay the punishment on earth. After that drak dragonballs flies separate ways and 7 evil dragons begins to do their evil dutty - step by step damage earth till not even single life form remains. Goku and the rest of the fighters goes to fight all evil dragons while Vegeta trains himself and searches for a way to become SS4. After the battles with evil dragons Goku goes to Central City to find that all of his friends were defeated by Ice and Nova Shenrons. Rage wakes up SS4 transform again and Goku defeats Ice Shenron with dragon fist, but is heavily wounded. Nova Shenron refuses to fight Goku in unfair fight and even gives him medicine for Goku's wounded eyes. Then Thunder Shenron enters the scene and kills Nova Shenron. Goku tries to fight Shenron but after he swallows rest of the dragonballs SS4 Goku is defeated. When all hopes seems to be lost Vegeta arrives to help Goku. He tranforms into ss4 and since he knew how to control himself in Ozzaru's form he does not lose his mind. For the first time he suggests Goku to fuse and they become SS4 Gogeta. Despite amount of power, SS4 Gogeta wastes all fussion time playing with Omega Shenron and when Gogeta prepares to finish of Shenron fussion wears off. Goku and Vegeta tries to fight Omega Shenron separately, but both are brutaly defeated by might Omega Shenron. All Z- Fighters comes and tries to fight Omega Shenron but all are one by one defeated by Evil Dragon. Vegeta lies near the cratter where the blast of Omega Shenron hit Goku. He tries to stand up and fight but falls on his knees, Shenron's spike damage was too much for him. As Shenron heads to defenceless Vegeta Goku rises up with giant spirit bomb. Shenron tries to run, but Z-fighter's stops him with their attacks. After Vegeta shoots final Shine attack Goku hits Shenron with spirit bomb. Omega Shenron, the mightiest of all evil dragons is defeated. Peace is restored once again. After Omega Shenrons death dragonballs returns to their normal state and good enternal dragon apears to make last wish. Z-gang asks to restore everything on earth that Evil dragons destroyed. After granting a wish, Shenron looks to Goku and asks him to go with him, but Goku refuses and says he wants to spend his rest of the time with familly. Goku shares a peacefull moment with his familly at dinner table. He soon stands up and heads to the door. Chi Chi jumps on his neck and ask him "Where are you leaving again?" He smiles and tells her that he will never leave her again, but there is one last thing for him to do. As Goku flies away Gohan and Goten laughs " We both know what he meant". Goku lands in a mountain area, the same place where he first fought Vegeta. A man waits, ready to fight him. That man is Vegeta. They both turn to super saiyans and enter fighting stances: "Goku: Finally we gonna settle this onece and for all Vegeta: Yes. Finnally I gonna beat the crapp out of you Kakarrot''(Vegeta smiles)'' Goku: (''Goku laughs) ''We'll see about that." Story ends with the two fighting ferociously like a true saiyans, but with respect to each other like real friends. Category:Blog posts